Why Can't I Tell Her?
by notepads
Summary: Fang loves Max, but he's too shy to tell her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is, unfortunately, actually inspired by a chain email (I know, I hate them too). But I thought it was really cute. Fang and Max both have normal lives. OK, enough rambling.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

"Hey, Fang!" Max exclaimed, punching my arm. "Head in the clouds again?"

I shrugged, and glanced at my best friend. I loved the way her hair tumbled down her shoulders and those deep brown eyes. I wanted her to just be _mine_.

She asked me for the notes she'd missed the day before. I held out my notebook and let her copy. "Thanks," she said, giving me a warm smile.

I wanted to tell her. I needed her to know that I wanted to be more than "just friends." I love her, but I was just too shy to tell her.

* * *

I darted out of my bedroom and caught the ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Fang," someone sobbed. It was Max.

She mumbled about how her love had broken her heart, and asked me to come over to her house 'cause she didn't want to be alone. I wanted to go punch that person who'd broken her heart.

I left my house and ran until I reached her house. Walking in, I saw her on the couch and sat next to her. I didn't speak. I didn't want to disturb the silence.

After a movie and three bags of chips, she said, "Thanks. I want to go to sleep now." I stared into her soft eyes. I wanted to tell her, I wanted her to know that I love her.

* * *

Max walked up towards my locker. "My date for the prom is sick," she said. "He's not going to come."

We made a promise that if neither of us had dates, we'd go together as friends. And on the night, neither of us did. So we went together.

After the prom, standing in front of her doorstep, I stared at Max. I wanted her to be mine, but she didn't think of me like that. I knew it. She said, "I had the best time, Fang. Thanks!" She smiled at me, before walking through her front door.

I wanted to tell her. I wanted her to know I didn't want to be "just friends." But I was just too shy.

* * *

A day passed. Then a week, and then a month. Suddenly, it was graduation day. I watched Max float up, like an angel, to get her diploma.

Afterwards, before everyone went home, she came down to see me in her smock and hat. "Congrats!" she said, smiling. I wanted her to be mine, but she didn't think of me like that.

* * *

I sat in a pew of a church -- a church Max was getting married in. I watched her say, "I do," her face beaming with love. I watched her drive of to a new life, married to another man. But before she drove away, she saw me and said, "You came! Thanks!"

I watched her leave me. I needed to tell her that I wanted to be more than "just friends." But I was just too shy.

* * *

I looked down at the coffin of a girl who was my best friend. At the service, they read a diary entry she'd written in her high school years:

"_I stare at him, wishing he was mine. But he doesn't like me like that, and I know it. I want him to know that I don't want to be "just friends." I love him, and I want to tell him, but I'm just too shy. I love you, Fang. I wish you could tell me you love me."_

I wish I did too.

* * *

**Sorry if it was kinds boring. And sorry there was no kissing, blah blah blah. But tell me what you think!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! This, again, is inprired by some cute lovey-dovey chain email that claims that if I send it on, I'll get kissed by the love of my life next friday. And if I don't send it on to at least 10 people, I'll be an ugly old woman and no one will love me till im eighty. I didn't sent it on. Oops.**

**BTW this isn't a sequel chapter. It's completely different, but they're still both human.**

**Anyway.... enjoy!!**

* * *

"What's wrong?" I asked. Fang was being quiet -- that is, even more quiet than usual.

He sighed. "I love her so much."

My heart seized. He loved someone, and it wan't me. Fighting back tears, I said, "Talk to her."

"I don't know... she won't ever like me."

Who _wouldn't_ love Fang!? "Don't say that! You're amazing."

"I just want to tell her how I feel, but..." His voice trailed off.

"Then tell her!"

"She won't like me," Fang said quietly.

"How do you know that?"

"I can just tell."

"Well just tell her! What have you got to lose?" I exclaimed, starting to get a little annoyed.

"What should I say?"

"Just tell her how much you love her!" God, he was so tactless.

"I tell her that daily."

"What d'you mean?"

"I'm always with her. I love her."

"I know how you feel. I have the same problem. But he'll never love me."

"Wait." Fang looked at me in the eye. "Who do you like?"

"Oh, just some boy," I said airily. "But he doesn't like me."

"She won't love me either."

"She does."

"How do you know?"

"'Cause who wouldnt like you?" I asked.

"You."

"You're wrong," I blurted. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"So, are you going to talk to her?" I asked, suddenly remembering why we were having this conversation in the first place.

Fang pulled me closer to him and kissed my lips. "I just did."

**

* * *

Short, I know, but please review! Please? -hands out pink cotton candy to everyone-**


End file.
